pembantu apa pembantu
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [MikuoLenka] Kagamine Lenka, 22 tahun. Pengangguran dan jomblo. Suatu hari ia melamar pekerjaan sebagai tukang kebun Hatsune Mikuo, tapi―/ "Majikan biadab!" / Eh? Yang basah-basah ini apa? / Trade fic dengan winkiesempress. Ch 4 update!
1. Chapter 1

[MikuoLenka] Kagamine Lenka, 22 tahun. Pengangguran dan jomblo. Suatu hari ia melamar pekerjaan sebagai tukang kebun Hatsune Mikuo, tapi―/ "Sayangnya posisi itu sudah terisi." / Trade fic dengan sharevane.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton, dll**

 **pembantu apa pembantu (c) panda dayo**

 **(Maaf judulnya nganu/sungkem)**

 **Warn : au, humor gagal, pasaran, bahasa rakyat, eyd ga bener dan jangan ditiru, gahoel nyelip, alay, typo(s) dll**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kagamine Lenka menyisir rapi helai rambutnya. Tak lupa membenahi penampilan dan menyemprot minyak nyong-nyong dari mbah ponari agar wangi seluruh badan. Sepatu pantofelnya pun sudah disemir hingga kinclong ke ujung-ujungnya demi menambah kesan.

 _Meski semuanya ngebon dulu, sih._

Namanya seperti narasi di atas, umurnya dua puluh dua tahun. Perempuan, pengangguran, jomblo lagi. Yang terakhir sebenarnya tidak penting, karena saat ini ia tengah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah mewah. Ia mendekap beberapa helai kertas yang disatukan dalam _stopmap_ bermotif _hello kitty._

Lenka sedang dalam usaha menuntaskan kata pengangguran dalam hidupnya. Buat apa cakep tapi nganggur. Eaaa.

Ia menekan bel dekat pintu dengan _doki-doki_. Ia yakin telah memenuhi semua persyaratan yang ada. Tujuannya kali ini adalah kediaman seorang pengusaha tajir bin tjakep tujuh turunan, Hatsune Mikuo.

Lenka beberapa kali pernah melihat Mikuo tampil di televisi dalam acara bisnis atau sekilas info. Bukan televisinya sendiri sih, tapi televisi tetangganya, Zunko.

 _Woy, thor! Aib gue tuh!_

 _Ampun, ndoro._

Balik lagi ke si pengusaha tampan nan kaya raya.

Mikuo itu pokoknya jangan ditanya lagi. Sempoa dah idaman semua camer dan cewek caper. Mungkin dia punya gudang emas, puluhan mobil, lemari berisi gepokan duit dan berhektar-hektar sawah serta rumah makan.

Sebenernya nih ya, Mikuo itu pengusaha sendal jepit. Psstt. Ini rahasia di antara kita, oke?

Lenka sangat percaya diri dapat memenuhi kriteria lowongan kerja di tempat emejing ini. Penampilan? Rapi. Tinggi? Oke, dia tinggi. Cantik? Ya iyalah! Bohay? Nih liat tubuhnya yang kek ukulele. Pinter? Beuh, Lenka malah udah menyabet gelar sarjana pertukangan.

― _sebentar, emang ada?_

Semua data yang dibutuhkan juga sudah lengkap. Fotokopi kartu tanda penduduk dua lembar, fotokopi ijazah terakhir, fotokopi akta kelahiran, dan sertifikat resmi dari perserikatan Ijo Lumut; Ikatan JOmblo LUcu dan iMUT.

 _Nyari pembantu apa pembantu nih, mas?_

Tak lupa berikut lampiran pengalaman kerja. Gini-gini Lenka juga sempat kerja tau. Ya macem-macem sih. Jadi tukang sayur, tukang ngelas, tukang nyapu alun-alun kota, tukang bonsai, tukang ledeng sampai tukang batu ia lakoni. Pokoknya segala jenis pertukangan, deh. Asal halal gak masalah kata almarhumah neneknya.

Okesip. _Lenka, semangat!_ ―ia membatin.

Pintu menuju masa depan yang lebih cerah dan menjanjikan akhirnya terbuka. Seorang pemuda _teal_ yang mengenakan kemeja putih berdasi muncul dan melihat-lihat penampilan Lenka lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Anda siapa?" Tanyanya.

Lenka hampir ngiler liat bodi seksinya.

Boleh gak ya Lenka ngelepas kemeja yang nge _press_ ama badannya tuh cowok..Lenka kan juga demen ike(h)men, keles. Emang situ aja.

Tetapi Lenka segera sadar diri, teringat tujuan utama yang lebih gede selain berdelusi tentang pria aduhai.

"Saya ingin melamar pekerjaan di sini tuan..sebagai...er...tukang kebun boleh deh..." Lenka sedikit gugup. Ia yakin tak salah baca bahwa Mikuo membutuhkan tukang kebun segera.

Setelah Lenka mencuri-curi pandang pada Mikuo, ternyata lebih kece yang ori daripada tampil di layar kaca. _No more_ KW.

"Sayangnya posisi itu sudah terisi."

Lenka mau menangis begitu mendengarnya. Padahal ia berharap akan segera dapet pekerjaan yang menghasilkan fulus lebih cepat. Walaupun cuma jadi tukang kebun, Lenka yakin gajinya gede mengingat Mikuo itu kaya.

Lenka putus asa. Lalu ia harus mencari pekerjaan ke mana lagi? Ia sudah capek ke sana ke mari. Adek lelah, mas.

Tetapi, Kagamine Lenka itu setrong nan tsuyoi. Ia gak boleh lembek di hadapan siapapun! Walaupun perih rasanya, apapun minumannya―

"Hm? Boleh deh. Kalo gitu mulai hari ini kamu jadi pembantuku." Kata si laki-laki akhirnya. Mungkin kasihan ngeliat wajah madesu Lenka.

Kuping Lenka mendadak besar sebelah dan parasnya berganti riang.

"Ya, tuan? Mikuo-sama?"

Mikuo sebenarnya jijay ngeliat Lenka yang berbinar alay. Lagian seenak jidat aja tuh cewek kuning manggil nama kecilnya. Iya sih dia yang buka lowongan pembokat karena kewalahan mengurus rumah besar sendirian. Namun posisi tukang kebun baru saja disabet oleh seseorang bernama Nakagawa Gumiya.

Tapi kan orang ganteng gak boleh turun wibawanya, entar gak ganteng lagi gimana dong. Jadi Mikuo diam saja dan mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih, tuan!" Lenka menyalami Mikuo dengan beribu terima kasih. Akhirnya ia bisa melepas status pengangguran ini! Tuhan, ternyata kau benar-benar ada!

Saking senengnya, Lenka sampe kelesotan. Membuat Mikuo swt gede.

 _Harusnya gue gak nerima dia tadi. Sialan._

"Ah, kapan saya mulai bekerja, tuan? Besok?" Lenka yang menyudahi acaranya sendiri memandang penuh harap.

Mikuo. Kalem. Orang ganteng emang banyak cobaannya.

"Tentu saja mulai hari ini. Ano..siapa namamu?" Mikuo lupa bertanya.

 **Kretek.**

Itu suara _kokoro_ Lenka.

Oh iya. Lenka belum ngenalin diri kan ya. #RapopoSquad.

Gadis itu menyibak helai panjangnya,―pengen jadi model iklan _shampoo_ tapi gak keturutan―, dan memasang senyum lima jarinya.

"Kenalkan, Kagamine Lenka, Mikuo-sama! Saya dapat membersihkan apapun, membenahi pipa air, membetulkan genteng, mengecat dinding, mengangkat galon, mengganti tabung elpiji, menyikat kamar mandi dan apapun itu! Mohon diterima!"

 _Iuh._

Mikuo beneran pengen nendang nih orang.

Tetapi sekali lagi. Orang ganteng gak boleh nurunin wibawa, apalagi di hadapan kecoa kaya Lenka. Sabar Mik, sabar.

"Bersihkan rumahku. Dan jika aku pulang semuanya belum rapi, kau dipecat."

Kilat terlihat sebelum suara petir menggelegar hebat di langit. Lagi mendung nih btw.

"A-apa? Dipecat, tuan?"

"Tentu saja. Belum ada yang tahan bahkan sehari untuk membersihkan rumahku." Mikuo berusaha menakut-nakuti gadis itu agar batal bekerja di rumahnya.

Sedang Lenka tanpa ragu berlutut di depan Mikuo bak pangeran dan menyerahkan _stopmap hello kitty_ yang berisikan data diri lengkap miliknya.

"Mohon diterima, tuan. Akan saya bersihkan rumah anda mulai hari ini."

 _Kampret. Dia tangguh juga._

Hoho, bolehlah. Lihat saja, gadis itu takkan bertahan lama dan belum ada setengah hari langsung mengundurkan diri. Mikuo mesam-mesem gaje memikirkan rencana jahatnya.

"Baiklah. Aku menunggu bukti dari perkataanmu. Aku harus pergi ke kondangan sekarang. Ini kunci duplikatnya." Mikuo menyerahkan selembar ― _eh? Kunci kok cuma selembar kartu?_

"Ini kunci elektrik, bisa membuka semua ruangan. Bentuknya memang begini. Tempelkan saja pada alat deteksi." Mikuo seolah bisa membaca pikiran Lenka dan menjawabnya.

 _Yah, wong ndeso, mas. Harap maklum._

"Siap, tuan!" Lenka tahu-tahu sudah berdiri dan memberi hormat padanya. Mikuo bergegas pergi menaiki mobilnya dan mencoba membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Kuharap kau tidak seperti yang lainnya, Lenka."

Nahlo. Sekarang dia yang manggil pake nama kecil. Pasti ada jengkol di balik semur nih, pasti.

Lenka tidak lagi menoleh pada Mikuo yang menjalankan mobilnya dan memandanginya penuh iba sesaat. Lenka membulatkan hati akan bekerja sepenuh hati. Ia pun mendorong pintu depan yang sedikit terbuka tadi dan mendapati pemandangan ruang seperti ftv-ftv yang dilihatnya di rumah tetangganya.

 _"Keren.." Lenka memandang takjub. Semuanya tampak berkilau. Ada guci, lantai marmer, ada tangga dan lukisan. Tajir bener si Mikuo!_

"Kau pikir ceritanya begitu?!" Angan-angan Lenka sebenarnya pupus. Yang tadi hanya bayangannya semata.

Tidak. Bukan kilauan idaman yang didapat Lenka. Tapi sebuah pemandangan awkward yang menantinya.

Pakaian berceceran, lantai dengan jejak lumpur, tali melintang, dan apa itu yang terbang? Celana dalam?

Lenka membulat horor. Ia berhasil menghindari celana dalam yang tadi terbang.

"Siapa kau, tante?"

 _Tante?!_

Yang Lenka lihat, seorang anak kecil memandangnya rendah dari atas tangga. Helainya sama seperti Mikuo, tapi dikucir dua karena panjang. Cebol pisan. Anak siapa nih?!

"A-aku pembantu yang baru...sa-salam kenal.."

Peraturan pertama dalam dunia pertukangan, bersikaplah sopan pada siapapun yang kau temui. Apalagi orang baru seperti Lenka. Salah sedikit, dipecel dia ―eh dipecat maksudnya.

"Ayah tidak bilang akan ada pembantu baru hari ini."

Lenka menatap horor pada si manusia mini.

 _Ayah?_

Gosip baru hari ini, teraktual dan didapat dari sumber terpercaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n : Haruskah kulanjutkan ku bingung wwww maap alay dan tak jelas *cry*

Untuk ide Ijo Lumut kuambil dari fik moshi-moshi love mail delivery punyaku *ga kreatip*

Semoga cepet sembuh dari wb dan bikinin saya uhukyuuyanheuhuk ya #kodekeras #promokapal

Thanks for read!

siluman panda


	2. Chapter 2

Lenka mengelap peluh.

Si cebol tadi memilih tidur di kamarnya, dan Lenka segera beberes serapi serta secepat mungkin. Mikuo tidak mengatakan akan pulang jam berapa. Jadi, sebagai pembantu baru, Lenka berusaha menyelesaikan sebaik-baiknya.

Oh iya. Si tukang kebun di mana, ya?

.

.

.

.

.

Mikuo menatap jengah pada apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Ia memang bilang akan pergi ke kondangan. Tapi, ini bukan kondangan biasa. Mikuo sampai harus bersemedi selama tiga jam di toilet, mules memikirkannya.

Kemarin ketika ia mendapat undangan, hatinya terasa dibelah menjadi dua ―bukan, tapi menjadi bagian-bagian mikroskopis.

 _Kondangan mantan sensasinya memang beda._

"Wah, Mikuo!"

Mikuo berjengit ketika mendengar sebuah suara cempreng memanggilnya. Dengan takut-takut, ia menoleh horor,

"Len..?"

Namanya Kagamine Len, mantan teman sekolah Mikuo dulu di SMA Crypton. Anaknya rajin dan soleh, serta sering berinfaq nan murah senyum, itu yang membuat Mikuo mau berteman dengannya,―

"Mikuo-kun! Peluk aku!"

―sebelum Mikuo tahu kalau Len itu homo garis keras.

 _Kenapa bibirnya dimonyongin, coba?_

Mikuo langsung lari menerobos antrian buku tamu acara resepsi, bodo amat lah ini kondangan dihadiri banyak orang. Yang jelas, Mikuo harus mempertahankan belalainya!

"Mikuo―!"

Mikuo menambah kecepatan larinya.

"Mikuo―!"

Mikuo terlalu fokus kabur, ia merasa aneh tetapi. Mengapa pandangannya makin menurun, hingga terjungkal dengan tidak elit di hadapan para hadirin.

 _ **BRUKK**_

Mikuo memerah, malu sampai ubun-ubun.

.

.

.

.

Lenka ngintip tukang kebun dari jendela rumah, kebetulan kebun Mikuo ada di samping bangunan.

Lenka menemukan teropong ketika beres-beres tadi ―pasti Mikuo akan semakin menaruh kepercayaan padanya― yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk mengamati.

"Mana tukang kebunnya?" Gumam Lenka. Ia ingin mengetahui sosok misterius si tukang kebun. Sesama babu kan harus saling mengenal dan menjalin tali silaturahim. Sedari tadi ia mengamati namun tak kunjung mendapati. Semua area kebunnya hijau plus plus dan tidak ada manusia yang dicari.

Lenka menurunkan teropongnya, "Mungkin lain kali saja."

Lenka mendengar suara bel dari pintu depan. Buru-buru Lenka berlari dan membuka pintu dengan kunci elektrik pemberian Mikuo tadi. Yah, gawat kalau yang pulang adalah majikannya sendiri dan tidak segera dibukakan. Kalau Lenka tidak jadi dipekerjakan bagaimana dong?

Benar saja, ketika Lenka membuka pintu yang ia sambut adalah majikan barunya. Lenka segera berlutut hormat di hadapan Mikuo yang wajahnya kusut,

"Selamat datang, Tuan.."

"Ah, kau rupanya..."

Mikuo memberi tas kerjanya pada Lenka dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Lenka lalu mengunci pintu kembali dan mengikuti di belakang Mikuo.

"Mengapa wajah anda tampak kucel, tuan?"

"Hah? Wajahku? Wajahku tampan?" Tanyanya pede.

 _Ganteng-ganteng kok budek._

"Apa anda kelelahan, Tuan?" Lenka berusaha bersikap manis ―etika standar para tukang di dunia.

"Hahahaha..." Mikuo justru tertawa sendiri sambil memegangi kepalanya. Lenka yang mengira Mikuo tidak enak badan, teringat menyimpan toskadon di saku celananya dan hendak memberikannya pada Mikuo, sebelum seorang bocah berlari turun dengan cepat dari atas tangga dan menubruk Mikuo.

"AYAH!"

"BOCAH SIAL! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, YA?!" Teriak Mikuo. Sementara cebol berkuncir dua tadi justru melompat-lompat di atas tubuh Mikuo dengan girang.

"OHK..OHK..L-Len..Lenka..." Mikuo meminta tolong. Ia belum mau mati, tidak sebelum ia memecat Lenka nanti saat menemukan kesalahannya.

 **Hahahahahaha.**

Lenka langsung menarik kedua kuncir gadis itu dan mengangkatnya.

"Gadis kecil, ini perintah..."

Sementara anak kecil itu menangis, merasa sakit ketika Lenka menarik pangkal rambutnya.

"HUWEEE~"

Mikuo berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah namun gagal. Tulang rusuknya sakit semua gara-gara digunakan sebagai trampolin oleh bocah itu.

"Awas kau, Miku. OHK.." Mikuo masih kesakitan. Lenka menurunkan bocah yang disebut Miku itu dan menawarkan punggungnya untuk sang majikan. Melupakan sementara rasa keponya mengapa bocah itu memanggil Mikuo dengan sebutan ayah.

"Butuh gendongan, tuan?" Lenka berjongkok di depan Mikuo dan menunjuk punggungnya.

"Ah, maaf."

Sial. Mikuo sangat membutuhkannya karena dia puyeng saat di kondangan tadi. Setelah menyalami sang mantan yang naik ke pelaminan, ia langsung tancap gas dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata alias ugal-ugalan agar dapat kabur dari sosoran maut Len. Ia lupa bahwa jika dirinya mengemudi terlalu cepat akan membuatnya pusing tidak karuan dan mual. Apalagi tadi Miku melompat-lompat di atas tubuhnya, _super combo_.

Mikuo meraih bahu Lenka dan berusaha memosisikan dirinya.

"Tuan?"

Mikuo tidak tahan lagi, ia muntah di tempat. Mengotori pakaian presyes Lenka.

Miku masih menangis.

Lenka tersenyum getir ―pengen nabokin mereka berdua kalau saja tidak mengingat statusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

.

.

 **Balasan review**

 **Kuramichan :** hahahahaha #kenapa#makasih udah baca

 **Winkiesempress :** hahahahaha seru bikin Lenka jadi cewe buluk wkwkwkwkw

 **A/N** : A

Yaudah gitu doang.

Byeeeee

siluman panda


	3. Chapter 3

"Majikan biadab!"

Usai mengirim Tuan dan si cebol itu ke kamar, Lenka misuh-misuh sendiri di kamar mandi yang ia bersihkan tadi. Pakaiannya yang ternoda muntahan juga sudah ia ganti. Ia berdiri di depan wastafel, melihat cermin yang memantulkan wajahnya sendiri.

"Sialan, Hatsune Mikuo benar-benar menantangku."

Inilah tekanan batin semua PRT di dunia ketika didzolimi oleh sang majikan. Mereka ingin protes tapi tak bisa karena faktor uang.

Lenka kira Mikuo itu baik hati―ya, mungkin menerimanya bekerja walau telah mendapat pembantu lain termasuk sedikit kebaikannya―, tapi Lenka benar-benar ingin menghabisi mereka; Mikuo dan si ce―

 _Tunggu._

Kalau tidak salah namanya Miku.

Dan dia mengaku-ngaku (entah benar atau tidak) sebagai anaknya Mikuo.

Lenka menyeringai.

Saatnya untuk mencari tahu.

.

.

* * *

 **Vo** **caloid (c) Ymaha, Crypton, etc**

 **Fanloid (c) owner**

* * *

.

.

Lenka mendorong pintu kamar Miku pelan. Dilihatnya si cebol sedang asyik menonton serial Puteran sambil ngemil astor.

 ** _Tung tara tung tung_**

Yalord.

Anak-anak sekarang tidak diajarkan menonton sesuai umurnya.

"Dasar mertua jahat!" Komentar Miku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar kaca.

Tuh, lihat. Mau jadi apa generasi penerus nanti? Begini-begini Lenka juga peduli terhadap masa depan pemuda-pemudi.

"Ehem." Lenka berdehem, "Miku-sama?" Panggilnya.

Miku menoleh ketika acara tersebut berganti menjadi tayangan iklan mi sedup white curry. Namun ia memandang tak suka pada Lenka.

"Apa, cewek buluk?"

SIAPA AJA YANG BAWA BONEKA VOODOO SINI KASIH KE LENKA SEKARANG.

Dasar bocah kemarin sore. Masih kecil tidak punya tata krama terhadap yang lebih tua ―apalagi Lenka baru saja mendapat hinaan darinya.

Lenka tersenyum manis, walau perempatan imajiner sudah muncul di dahinya.

"Karena saya pembantu baru, bisakah saya bertanya apa hubungan anda dengan Mikuo-sama?"

"Cari tahu saja sendiri."

 _Mi sedup white curry, sedup, seduuup_

Suara iklan itu menyamarkan geraman Lenka.

"Ya, saya tidak tahu makanya bertanya, Miku-sama. Apa yang harus saya lakukan agar anda mau menjawab pertanyaan saya?" Lenka memikirkan penawaran.

Miku tersenyum, tapi mendadak firasat Lenka jadi buruk ketika melihatnya.

"Bantu aku bobol rekening Ayah. Aku mau beli DVD Pawer Rangers ,tapi gak dikasih uang kemarin."

 _Nikmatnya~ gurihnya~ creamynya~ mi sedup white curry~!_

Lenka menganga.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sekarang Lenka dalam posisi kejepit.

Miku tampak berbinar saat mengantarnya menuju kamar Mikuo yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Miku di lantai dua. Miku menyembunyikan diri di balik kusen pintu kamarnya sendiri dan memberi kode agar Lenka cepat-cepat modusin Mikuo buat ngebobol rekeningnya. Lenka yang memegang sapu sebagai properti hanya melirik kesal.

 _Kampret_.

Lenka menarik nafas terlebih dahulu, sebelum mengetuk pintu.

"Tuan? Ini saya, Lenka. Bolehkah saya membersihkan kamar tuan?" Lenka bertanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dari dalam. Lenka terkejut melihat wajah Mikuo yang sembab seperti habis menangis.

"Ng...Tuan?" Lenka heran.

"Masuk saja, hiks. Otogi Nekomu sudah kawin sama duda. Hiks, seleranya bukan daun muda."

Bagian atas wajah Lenka menggelap. Ia jadi tidak mau masuk ke kamar majikan begitu melihat poster seorang _coser_ populer dengan pose bohay menempel di dinding yang bisa ia lihat dari luar; diduga itu Otogi Nekomu.

 _Jijik, sis._

"Sa-saya permisi." Lenka mau lari, tapi Mikuo menarik kerah belakangnya.

"Katamu kau mau membersihkan kamarku." Ucapnya dingin.

 _Sumpah, ini kenapa Mikuo berubahnya cepet banget?!_

"B-baik, tuan."

Lenka akhirnya masuk ke kamar (tidak) suci milik Mikuo. Manik safirnya memandang horor ke sekeliling. Tadi waktu ia bersih-bersih, semua barang laknat ini tidak ada (maksudnya poster dan foto-foto bahenol seorang wanita). Tapi mengapa sekarang memenuhi ruangan?! Juga, kenapa rasanya desainnya agak berbeda.

Mikuo menekan sesuatu di tembok, dan Lenka merasakan perputaran tiba-tiba.

 ** _Ngeng. Ngeng._**

Wow! Ini seperti film yang ia lihat di televisi! Ruang rahasia!

Lenka tertarik untuk mengenal seluk beluk rumah Mikuo.

Untuk mencuri uang di brankas, tentu saja. Hohohoho. Mungkin disembunyikan di suatu tempat.

"Letakkan sapumu, Lenka."

Lenka menurut, menaruh sapunya di pojok ruang. Lalu kembali kepada Mikuo. Mikuo mempersilahkannya duduk di sebuah kursi. Majikannya lalu duduk di depannya, dibatasi sebuah meja bundar sederhana berwarna karamel. Dilengkapi dengan satu vas bunga mawar.

H-hah?! Bukannya ini seperti kencan?!

"Aku ingin curhat sebentar." Katanya.

Sialan, Lenka cuma dijadikan pelampiasan **bahan** nya. Tapi, tak apalah. Demi rahasia yang disimpan Miku, Lenka rela menderita terlebih dahulu. Sesuai kata pepatah; berakit-rakit ke hulu berenang-renang kemudian. Ia bisa gunakan rahasia ini untuk mengancam Mikuo nantinya, **_HAHAHAHA_** ―tawa Lenka dalam hati.

"Kau tahu, aku tadi datang ke kondangan mantan dan itu menyakitkan."

Salah siapa masih ngejomblo.

"Lalu aku tadi baca berita kalau Otogi Nekomu sudah menikah dengan duda dan menjadi istri ketiganya. Nekomu yang memiliki _potensi_ harus _bergelut_ dengan sampah itu."

Oi, gak baik ngatain. Lagian udah jadi istri orang.

"Hidupku belum pernah sekacau ini sebelumnya."

 _Dari awal emang udah gitu, mas._

"Karena itu...berhentilah jadi pembantuku..."

Wa ― _apa?_ APA?! APA KATANYA?! LENKA DIPECAT, NIH, CERITANYA?!

"M-maaf, apa kesalahan saya sehingga harus dipecat, Tuan?" Lenka bertanya hati-hati. Mikuo yang sedang brokoro lalu menatap Lenka penuh arti.

"Siapa bilang kamu dipecat?"

LHA TERUS TADI APA.

Hening sejenak.

Mikuo memandangnya penuh harap, "...maukah kau menjadi ibu dari anakku?"

Sayang burung gagak ga bisa ngasi sfx di sini.

Lenka yakin ini hanya mimpi.

INI MIMPI KAN YA.

"...aku tidak tahu harus minta tolong ke siapa lagi. Lagian anakku pasti suka kamu, kok." Ujarnya yakin.

WOI, WOI. LENKA GA MURAHAN.

( Maksudnya anaknya itu, si cebol tadi, kan? )

"Anakku sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan dan tidak punya sosok ibu, kuharap kau mengerti. Aku sudah lelah akan kenyataan."

 _Denial_ banget ni orang.

"Kurasa kau cocok untuk itu. Demi Miku, kumohon."

JADI SI CEBOL ITU BENERAN ANAKNYA?!

 **Holy syit.**

Lenka diam. Pikirannya berputar-putar akibat perkataan ngelantur Mikuo tadi. Ia pasti tidak sadar berkata demikian.

"Apa kau butuh bukti?" Tolong, kenapa Mikuo jadi melankolis gitu. Habis muntah dan patah hati apakah otaknya sekarang gesrek. Lagipula belum genap sehari Lenka ada di sini, baru kenal juga.

 _Bu-bukan berarti Lenka tergiur bodi seksi Mikuo, ya!_

Lenka terkekeh, memijat kepalanya yang pening sambil menunduk. Ia lalu mengangkat wajah dan melayangkan ketidakterimaannya.

"Jangan bercan―"

Entah sejak kapan wajah Mikuo jadi begitu dekat hingga manik mereka dapat saling menatap.

Eh? Yang basah-basah ini apa?

Saat itulah Lenka tersadar Mikuo tengah menciumnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **bersambung dulu aja deh.**

.

.

*buat yang ga ngerti, Otogi Nekomu itu pelesetan dari Otogi Nemuko, cosplayer bahenol. Lol. Dia sekarang lagi mengandung.

 ** _A/n_** : doain bisa ngetik sampe kelar ya arn. Wqwqwq

thanks for read

siluman panda


	4. Chapter 4

Mikuo tersadar ketika sensasi panas menyapa kulit pipi mulus nan putihnya. Di hadapannya, seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang menatapnya jijay. Mikuo tidak mendengar ia mengatakan apa, namun ia yakin bahwa ia sedang dihujat habis-habisan. Tentu saja, setelah apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Wanita mana yang tidak marah dicium seenak udel begitu?

 _Pernah nyicip udel toh, mas?_

Mikuo tidak tahu kenapa ia mendadak sengklek. Ia hanya merenung sejenak perihal pernikahan coser bohay favoritnya. Lenka datang, dan semua terjadi begitu saja.

Lenka—nama pembantu barunya— kemudian membalikkan badan dan membuat ruangan kembali berputar. Lenka langsung keluar dengan wajah kesal. Sementara Mikuo hanya diam, menatap kepergian Lenka darinya.

 _Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Pembantu apa pembantu**

 **Vocaloid © Vocaloid, Yamaha, Crypton, dll.**

 **Fanloid © owner**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Miku yang menunggu di depan pintu kamarnya sambil main remi, melihat eksistensi Lenka keluar dari arah kamar ayahnya. Miku segera berlari ke arahnya dan bertanya.

"Gimana, cewek buluk? Bisa, gak?"

Lenka tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Miku. Miku yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Lenka lalu menarik-narik ujung bajunya.

"Oi, cewek buluk—"

Miku menjerit kesakitan secara tiba-tiba karena Lenka kembali menarik pangkal rambutnya. Kali ini ia melakukannya sendiri, tanpa perintah dari ayahnya.

"Aku berhenti."

Lenka kemudian berlalu. Ia berjanji kepada dirinya bahwa ia tidak akan pernah kembali ke rumah ini.

 _Sampai kapan pun_.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Lenka laper.

Usai bersih-bersih ia bahkan belum makan apa-apa. Dan kini, belum genap satu hari—hanya beberapa jam— ia bekerja. Seperti kata Mikuo sebelumnya di awal. Harusnya Lenka mencurigainya ketika Mikuo berkata demikian, harusnya ia tidak terpesona dengan iming-iming harta belaka. Memang benar kata Ustadz Oliver—ustadz kampung sebelah— ;manusia tidak boleh terlena dengan nikmat dunia dan melupakan akhirat. Ea ea.

Banyak sekali kata 'seharusnya' di pikirannya.

Lenka mampir ke warteg dekat rumah Mikuo, bertuliskan **_"Kenikmatan Hqq."_**

Lenka masa bodo, ia cuma mau makan dengan sisa-sisa uang yang ia pinjam dari Zunko di sakunya. Ia bingung dan lapar. Untung saja ia sempat ngutang sebelum berangkat ke rumah Mikuo.

 _Lenka, plis._

Di dalam warung tersebut, sang penjual menyapanya ramah. Lenka pun memutuskan untuk membeli nasi kucing—karena murah meriah.

 _Dasar murahan._

Sambil makan, Lenka pun turut memutar otak. Apalagi yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini? Pekerjaan apa yang bisa ia dapatkan dengan otak pas-pasan begini? Lenka butuh duit lebih dari siapapun. Sederhananya, karena dia tinggal sendirian dan tidak bisa mengandalkan orang lain. Kedua, dia tidak punya sumber penghasilan tetap. Hutangan yang diembatnya dari Zunko terus menumpuk, dan pasti harus ia bayar suatu saat nanti. Walaupun Zunko hanya diam saja ketika Lenka berhutang lagi. Namun gadis pirang ini yakin, Zunko pasti menyercanya dalam hati.

"Permisi bu, menu biasa."

Seorang pemuda ijo masuk dengan sopan sambil senyum cemerlang. Rambut pendeknya sukses membuat Lenka ngiler makin deres (selain faktor lapar) karena potongannya rapi,

... _dan menampakkan leher yang amat seksi._

"Mbak, bisa geser?" tanyanya. Lenka mengangguk dengan mulut penuh dan menggeser posisinya. Padahal banyak kursi yang kosong, tapi kenapa dia milih duduk di sebelah Lenka? Inikah yang disebut dengan 'berkah usai musibah?'

 _Lenka sedang berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri, tolong jangan dibully._

"Eum...mbak...ilernya dilap dulu, gih." doi nyodorin gulungan tisu makan buat Lenka. Lenka gelagapan dan segera tersadar karenanya.

"Ehm...maaf mas, abis, mas cakep, sih. Ehe." Lenka menjawab jujur seraya garuk pipi, keliatan banget kurang banyak melihat ikemen di dunia ini. Ada yang bening dikit terus lupa diri. Lenka malu kepergok langsung begini kecuali kalau sama sepupu jauhnya yang tinggal di kota.

"Bisa aja. Mbak juga cantik, kok. Em...mbak, emangnya makan nasi kucing kenyang?" ia heran melihat menu makan Lenka. Lenka tersipu.

"Yah, duitku cuma segini."

"Kalau mbak mau, nih ambil sebagian punya saya." pemuda itu menyodorkan mangkuk ramen yang baru saja diantar. Lenka meneguk ludah. Godaan kali ini terlalu berat, dan sejujurnya dia sendiri gak yakin makan nasi kucing aja bisa kenyang. Namun, Lenka harus pasang puraido dulu, dong, biar gak dikira cewek blawong*).

"Tapi nanti masnya gimana?"

"Tenang aja. Majikan saya suka beliin makanan enak-enak, dikasih tiga kali sehari."

"Masnya kerja apa?"

"Tukang kebun."

"Oh. Btw namanya siapa, mas?"

"Gumiya."

Lenka menahan diri agar tangannya gak langsung nyerobot makanan orang.

"Ah, aku Lenka. Salken ya, mas."

Ternyata pemuda bernama Gumiya itu baik sekali. Rela berbagi terhadap sesama. Ramah, dan menghargai dirinya. Lenka beberapa kali disuapi dengan bumbu candaan. Pun ketika ada bekas kuah di sekitar bibirnya, Gumiya mengelapnya dengan hati-hati.

Sangat...beda jauh dengan mantan majikannya. Pasti Gumiya adalah orang yang beruntung soal majikan.

"Mbak, kenapa nangis?"

Lenka bahkan tidak tahu kenapa, atau sejak kapan air matanya turun.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mikuo senewen.

Miku yang sehari-hari melihat sosok ayah yang kakkoi dari Mikuo, mendadak heran. Gak biasanya ayahnya senewen kecuali karena idolanya. Jadi...sekarang kenapa bapaknya malah membaringkan diri di lantai yang dingin ruang tamu kaya kaum _hikkikomori_?

"Ayah kenapa, sih?" heran Miku. Ia sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk membawa pikiran Mikuo yang nampak kosong itu kembali, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ayahnya masih mode _zone_ senewen.

"Ayahhh..aku buang kolor lopelope punya ayah, ya."

 _Masi gak digubris._

"Ayahhh...aku mau nguras kartu kredit..."

"Ayahh...aku punya foto garpu idola ayah!"

"Ayahhh..."

Masih tidak ada tanggapan. Mikuo fokus senewen, masuk ke dalam zone miliknya. Pikirannya melesat jauh ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Ayah habis dicium sama om Len?"

Demi apa pun sejurus kemudian Mikuo langsung tersadar dan berteriak-teriak kaya tikus kejepit.

"Woy, gue tuh gak homo, ya! Gue masih demen yang boing-boing, bocah kampret!" semburnya.

"Ayah ini kenapa sih dari tadi aku panggil ga jawab. Makin tua makin budek, ya?"

Bagian atas wajah Mikuo menggelap. _Bocah ini belajar ngomong begituan darimana, coba?! Ngeselin banget. Pengen digibeng, kali._

Tapi, Mikuo tidak bisa melakukan kekerasan pada anak kecil, nanti dilaporkan ke pihak berwenang gimana?

"Diem kamu, dasar cabe rawit." Mikuo mengembuskan nafas.

"Dasar homo."

"MIKUUUUUU—!"

"Ayah jadi aneh habis cewek ndeso itu pergi. Ayah mau jadiin dia simpanan kaya om Len? Enak aja, warisanku gamau kubagi-bagi." ujar Miku. Mikuo spikles. Ya Tuhan, apa Miku sudah salah gaul? Apa saja yang selama ini ia pelajari dari guru-gurunya? Besok, akan ia pindahkan bocah tengik ini ke sekolah lain.

Namun, Mikuo menangkap kata sebelumnya.

 _Cewek._

 _Ndeso._

Iya juga. Kenapa dia harus sedepresi ini ditinggal ama cewe kampung begitu?

Gak.

 _Mikuo gak depresi, sori aja ya._

Sendeso-ndesonya Lenka, Mikuo tahu bahwa tadi ia salah. Ia harus meminta maaf kepada Lenka. Tapi...ia tidak tahu dimana rumahnya.

 _Ah!_

 _Map hello kitty!_

Mikuo buru-buru ngubek tas kerjanya yang masih ada di sofa. Tadi seingatnya ia masukkan ke dalam sana.

"Jalan Gula nomer sebelas."

Mikuo segera menyeret Miku agar ikut bersamanya.

"Ayo, Miku. Ayah mau minta maaf sama dia."

Miku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Udah, mbak. Yang sabar, ya."

Lenka diantar pulang oleh Gumiya dengan sepeda onta. Gumiya menawarkan bantuan kepada Lenka karena tidak tega melihatnya pulang sambil menangis dan malu-maluin diri sendiri. Mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Lenka saat hari beranjak malam, dan duduk di teras berdua. Lenka masih menangis, menceritakan kasus pelecehan yang baru saja ia alami dan pelakunya tak lain tak bukan adalah majikannya sendiri.

"Padahal aku cuma baru kerja berapa jam...kalau aku kerja beberapa hari mungkin udah ditiduri?! Hueeeee..." Lenka mewek. Bagaimanapun, ini bukanlah kenangan yang menyenangkan.

"Yang penting mbak sekarang gak kerja di sana, kan?"

"I-iya, sih."

Lenka mempersilahkan Gumiya duduk dulu, sambil bilang mau ngebuatin teh anget untuk sang tamu. Gumiya yang berdiri di sebelahnya mendadak berlutut di hadapannya.

"Kalo gitu..." Gumiya mengangkat satu tangan Lenka, mengecup punggung tangannya.

"...mau jadi pengantinku aja, ga?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Bunga-bunga yang dipegang Mikuo tidak layu atau berguguran. Namun hatinya mendadak gersang, serasa terhempas oleh hawa panas gurun sahara. Mikuo membeli bunga sebentar tadi di pasar pahing oing oing. Mikuo harus masuk ke bagian terdalam pasar itu demi mendapat bunga yang kini tengah dibawanya. Kata Miku, kalau mau minta maaf sama cewek harus pakai bunga, biar ga ngembek—eh, ngambek lagi.

Setelah mencari-cari rumah Lenka, mobil Mikuo terhenti agak jauh dari sana. Untuk mengakses destinasi, ia perlu berjalan masuk ke dalam gang. Miku menyemangatinya, memberinya kecupan ringan di pipi.

"Awas ya, kalau ayah gak bisa ngelamar tante Lenka!"

"Najis gue ngelamar Lenka."

Ucapan Miku kembali terbayang. Senyuman Miku yang mengembang pun demikian. Mikuo mendadak pusing, sialnya, dia lupa bawa toskadon.

 _Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?_

 _Tidak_.

Siapa bilang Mikuo mau melamar gadis ndeso begitu? Bisa turun kegantengan serta pamornya nanti. Pasti Miku cuma ngomong asal-asalan tadi, biasa lah, namanya juga bocah kebanyakan asupan sinetron India jadi begitu.

Wajah Lenka masih sembab ketika lintas pandang Mikuo tertuju kepadanya. Seorang pemuda lumutan yang ia kenal sebagai tukang kebun barunya, berlutut di hadapan Lenka bak seorang pangeran. Mikuo dapat mendengar pernyataan dari pihak lelaki, menginginkan Lenka agar menjadi pengantinnya.

Mikuo tidak tahu mengapa ia lari dan menjatuhkan bunganya, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kelopak mawar yang dibawanya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Tbc**_

* * *

Maaf buat arn ini tradefic ga kelar2 hwhwhw jadi aku cepetin aja alurnya /njir. Chapter depan mungkin chapter terakhir, hhh /apa.

* * *

 **Balasan review**

* * *

 **ATHAYPRI** : haihaihai maacih sebelumnya nyempetin baca eheheh *love. Hahah maaf saya paling demen menistakan Len. Wkwkkw sry apdetnya lama, ya.

* * *

 **Higuchi754** : eum halo Higuchi-san, ini udah apdet, tehee /ndasmu. Maaf apdetnya setaun kemudian (...) jujur saya kekurangan ide dan harus ngobok2 recehan (?) dulu. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ehehehe

* * *

 **chindleion** : gpp kok dibaca aja aq dah seneng ehehehe maaf lama ya *bow. Silahkan dibaca lagi jika berkenan, terima kasih atas reviewnya ehe

* * *

 **kagamine cintya** : tenang saja fik saya selau apdet meskipun membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun /dibakar. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak!

* * *

 **Chu Irenechan** : maaf ini tidak kilat uhu *cry. Waduh, tergantung Lenka dong mau jawab gimana wkwkwkwkw. Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak!

* * *

 **YuriKazehaya** : err...ini gak lama, kan? /ndasmu (2). Semoga masih suka,selamat membaca lagi jika berkenan. Terima kasih atas jejaknya di chapter lalu!

* * *

 **winkiesempress** : nanti bakal diceritain kok Miku asalnya darimana (?) /apa. Maaf arn aq hoby menystaqan mikuolenka secara diam2 huqs. Tinggal chapter depan nih, maaf ya lama juga apdetnya orz mqasy mwah

* * *

 **Imelda Yolanda** : makasih review beruntunnya, Yolanda-san! Ehehe Miku itu anakku /dIHAJAR. semoga dirimu mendapatkan pencerahan lebih banyak (?) /gimana. Terima kasih sudah mampir!

* * *

Dan untuk kalian yang ngikutin cerita ini dari awal, maafkan saya yg telat apdet karena...kuliah itu zolim, dan saya gak bisa jamin bakal bisa apdet cepet seperti jaman2 alay saya dulu /bukannya elo alayers abadi/. Sekali lagi, maafkanlah diriqu *sobs

Thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
